


Mystical

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [13]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her daughter looks like a fairy child in the mystical moonlight
Series: Forging the Garnet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Kudos: 3





	Mystical

It's the middle of the night when she gets back from the motel, hands reeking of bleach with a whiff of vomit. Some rich kids had done a number on several of the rooms. Lynch wasn't home. Her children were in bed all but Madelyn who was playing in the back garden. 

She didn't have the energy to order to go to bed. In the moonlight, she looks like a fairy child. Mystical and magical with a little bit of something sinister. 

Madeleva wonders what imaginary game Madelyn is playing out there in the dark.


End file.
